


Minor Injuries

by DeeNuke



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 Days old xian, 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, 19天 - old先, Aftermath, BL, Boy Love, Boyfriends, Fluff, Friendship, He tian - Freeform, Jian Yi (19 Days) - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mo Guan Shan, Old Xian 19 days, Slice of Life, Xi Xi, Zhan Zheng Xi / Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi/Jian Yi - Freeform, Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days) - Freeform, Zhanyi - freeform, boylove, highschool, kiss, old xian, old先, old先 19天, one day, 展正希 - Freeform, 炸贱 - Freeform, 莫关山 - Freeform, 賀天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNuke/pseuds/DeeNuke
Summary: That moment when Jian Yi's and Xi Xi's finally find themselves... in each other's arms.It follows the events of Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi dealing with Mo's accident.
Relationships: Jian Yi 19天, Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Zhan Zheng Xi 19天, Zhan Zheng Xi/Jian - Relationship, Zhan Zheng Xi/Jian Yi, Zhanyi - Relationship, 展正希/见, 炸贱 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Minor Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> A branched story for 'A Most Common Accident' that was initially inspired by a piece of art done by @fnm_sketchbook (on IG).

Apart from the cramps in his wrists after falling face flat onto the grass and the definitive pain in his chest when he hit the concrete border of the sidewalk, Jian Yi was relatively okay. He had been checked and double-checked by the paramedics who had arrived at the almost-car-crash scene, but aside from the scare and those minor scratches and bruises, the doctors had decided that he was in good shape.

On the other hand, Mo had not been so lucky; after all, the redhead had been the one to push him out of harm’s way, and that is why Jian Yi had ended up with just some minor injuries. Now he was at Zheng Xi’s place, wrapped once more into a blanket despite not needing the warmth. Staring lost at the sky somewhere outside the window, Yi was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the room. Sometimes his brain would get quiet, but then an avalanche of thoughts would invade that numbness, and he would shudder, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

He was truly a spazz, just as Zheng Xi had once said. Worse, he was a pest, somehow bringing misfortune to everyone around him. The first time he had met Mo, he had managed to piss him off enough for him to start a fight. Then during that fight, Xixi had gotten himself hurt because of him. And that was just the tip of the iceberg of the troubles Yi now saw he had caused.

Lost in thoughts, he had not heard the door open or even close, not heard Zheng Xi’s steps and it took him a moment to even register his voice. That only happened when Xi finally sat down onto the floor behind him and suddenly wrapped his arms around his torso. He flinched, almost pulling away, but Xi’s arms only held him tighter. As though resigned, Yi sighed and sank a little into his arms, craning his neck and finally lowering his gaze.

After a moment of silence, quietly observing him, Zheng Xi faintly smiled. “Can’t let it go?” he asked and placed his hand onto Yi’s forehead, gently pulling his head back. Making him straighten up a little from that hunched position, he tilted his head back, making him lean against him, Yi's head now resting against his shoulder.

“No…,” Yi managed, his voice spent, and he leaned back as though he was made of clay and had no control over his own body. “I feel so stupid, and I…,” he quietly continued, “I don’t even know what to be angry about, myself or to be worried about Mo,” he sighed.

Listening, Xi smiled softly to himself but didn’t reply right away. He understood him, but all he could think about was that everything had turned out well. Instead of an answer, he let his hands run down Yi’s arms, curled his fingers around his wrists and pulled his hands up a little, looking at them. Yi’s palms were still red, inflamed and scraped from the fall. There was a longer scratch that stretched from the side of his hand to his elbow, still raw and bloody, and some bruises were starting to form here and there.

"We should take care of that...," he said quietly, but Yi didn't answer as though he wanted to carry those wounds like a badge of shame for his crimes.

Though the more Zheng Xi stared and inspected those minor injuries, the more restless Yi was becoming. He could feel him starting to shiver, shifting uncomfortably, trying to hide under that blanket, make himself invisible if he could. Yi would usually put a smile on, laugh it off, make some stupid joke about his clumsiness and cling to him, asking Xi never to be left alone when crossing the street.

Though, this time things were different, probably because Mo had gotten hurt in the process. Of all people who could have maybe helped, Mo had been the one to react faster and save the idiots’ ass. Zheng Xi could not help but smile a little, especially considering how things had started between the two of them. 

“I can’t say I am happy about the situation,” Xi suddenly said and felt Yi instantly tense in his arms, “but…,” he sniffed and brought one of Yi’s hands to his lips and kissed it, “I prefer to focus on the obvious,” he added, talking against his skin and felt Yi shift a little, turning his head to look at him with a confused look in his eyes.

“The obvious?” Yi asked, blinking, even shrugging a little, not understanding exactly what was going on. Part of him desperately wanted that closeness, but he could not allow himself to hope, not even a little.

“You’re alive and well, with some scratches and a good scare, but… you’re fine…,” Zheng Xi said and exhaled relievedly. 

“I am fine…,” Yi nodded, turning his head again, looking straight ahead once more to that invisible spot outside Xi’s window as though he was a cat that kept seeing something in the dark corner of the room. “But Mo’s not…,” he added, and Xi softly chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Yi instantly snapped, looking back over his shoulder again.

There was a moment of silence as Xi let go of Yi’s hands and wrapped his arms around him once again. Leaning his forehead against Yi’s shoulder, he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, “Nothing is funny,” he said and inhaled again, “well it is, when you get annoyed, you’re quite funny,” Xi smiled now, "but…," he paused, "Mo’s fine, too…," he nodded, gently bumping his forehead against the back of Yi’s head.

“You call that fine?” Yi protested, turning a little more towards Xi, the blanket falling off his shoulders. 

“He was not even hospitalised…,” Xi smiled, “so yes, I call that ‘fine’,” he nodded. “He got worse injuries from the last fight he got into, remember?” he said, and Yi lowered his eyes, remaining silent. “You scared the shit out of me, Yi…,” Xi said tiredly and looked back up at him. “Next time, watch the damn street thrice before crossing; you’re not five anymore…,” he scolded him, but with a smile on his lips.

“Yes, sir…,” Yi said quietly and wanted to turn back, but instead, Xi made him lean his head against his shoulder. There was silence, then Yi looked up at him. “Do you think he’s really okay?” he asked and watched Zheng Xi turn his head towards him with a smile on his face. 

“Of course he is…,” Zheng Xi answered and softly plonked his forehead against Yi's, then nudged him with his nose. A soft shudder went through him as they touched as though an electric-like shock had zapped him. Only then he realised what he had done, how it felt and why, and he suddenly hoped his reaction had gone unnoticed. Though, the thought persisted, how that brief and seemingly insignificant touch had made him feel. It was not the first time he had felt that pull, a sudden need to be closer to Yi, but it was getting stronger each time it manifested. He straightened up quickly and drew a quiet but deep breath. “Tian is with him anyway…,” he added, trying to defuse the tension, but could tell Yi’s eyes were on him.

“How is that a good thing?” Yi blinked as though he was suddenly scared for Mo’s life more than he had been up until that moment.

Snorting then chuckling when he heard Yi, Zheng Xi nodded a couple of times as though he understood his reasons. “I admit, he is not the most tactful of people, but I am pretty sure he’ll manage…,” Xi nodded and looked at Yi shift again, turning his back on him. As though to make sure he would not move away from his arms, Xi tightened his embrace a little, then relaxed when Yi settled again.

“I always cause trouble…,” he suddenly said, “I am really the useless friend of the group…,” he pursed his lips a little, lowering his gaze again.

Making a small, disappointed sound, Zheng Xi looked at him for a bit, “Yes, Yi…,” he sniffed and felt Yi uncomfortably shift in his arms again. “You’re so utterly useless…,” he started and felt Yi tensing even more, “that Mo, of all people, thought wise to save you…,” he said, and Yi suddenly softly gasped as though someone had punched him, knocking the wind out of him. “You... don't...," he tried to continue, but for whatever reason he briefly felt like choking. "You don't understand...," he tried again, "how glad I am he did that, Yi," he sighed now with a shuddering breath. "I don’t even know exactly how I could thank him," Xi softly smiled now. "Maybe you don’t realise how important you are to us, Yi... to me...,” he sniffed, leaning his forehead against the back of Yi’s neck, tightly holding him to him as though he was suddenly scared that Yi was going to just simply vanish. 

“I-I am…?” Yi’s soft voice trembled a little as he spoke, He didn’t want to move, not when those arms were to firmly wrapped around him. 

“You are, you idiot…,” Xi sighed deeply, breathing him in. “I’m so mad at you for being so clumsy sometimes, how easily you hurt yourself…,” he sighed, “but that’s who you are and it’s fine somehow. We’ll take turns in taking care of you…,” he lightly chuckled, but still didn't let go of him.

Listening to Zheng Xi, Yi slowly started to smile, ultimately sighing deeply. Xi’s warm breathing was caressing his skin, and he suddenly was aware of it, of him. He was aware of how he was holding him, what he had told him, what those words meant, everything slowly sinking in and making him feel a little dizzy. He was so close to him, too close maybe, and he never quite managed to get a hold of himself or his feelings when that happened. Why would Xixi do that anyway? He knew how weak he would get when they were this damn close. He needed to move away from him, but then again… when was he going to be allowed to be like this again? 

Making a small, desperate sound, Yi tried to shift but quickly gave up. He didn’t really want to; blaming his inability to get away from him on Xi’s embrace, he remained still, shuddering now and again, each time Xi’s warm breath would trickle over his skin. He had to laugh, though, he had been worried and could not sit still just moments ago, could not take his mind off what he had done and now all he could think of was Zheng Xi. What an awful friend he was. The worst!

He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly froze, his words stuck in his throat. A shiver ran down his spine, and he needed to cover his mouth with his hand to remain silent. His back arched a little as he felt Zheng Xi’s lips move over his neck and goosebumps trickled down his back and arms. 

“Xixi…,” he somehow managed his voice a broken whisper. “What are you--” he tried to speak but once again could not word his thoughts properly.

“Hmmm…,” Xi’s didn’t bother to answer, oddly, too enthralled by what he was doing. When did he start not being able to keep his hands off Yi anyway? It had happened more often lately as he was always finding excuses to touch him or even caress him. He would think about him way too often, too, his hands always reaching for him every time he was near, simply wanting to feel the softness of his skin.

His lips moved over Yi’s neck again, lightly touching it, hearing him making yet another soft sound, shuddering in his arms. “Don’t move…,” Xi whispered, and his hands pressed against Yi’s chest, fingers splayed on it as though he was supporting him, in case he fell.

Lips trembling, Yi tried to look over his shoulder but sank lower as Yi’s lips started to place soft kisses on the back of his neck. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” he breathed out, his fingers curling tightly into the blanket that laid around him, trying to hold back, not move, stay still, not let himself be carried away.

Xi didn’t answer though, yet one of his hands moved from Yi’s chest up to his neck. He pulled him back a little, cupped his cheek and turned his head towards him. “Entirely…,” he finally said, breathing against Yi’s lips. He briefly glanced at Yi’s parted, trembling lips before that little space between them disappeared, and he kissed him. 

A muffled moan came from him almost at the same time as it came from Yi, feeling him cling to him and pulling him hard against him. Heat swirled inside his stomach, moved to his lungs and rose to his head, and before he knew it, the room was spinning, and he felt himself be pulled down, over Yi.

But he suddenly felt tears under his fingertips, and he broke the kiss, worryingly looking at Yi. “What’s wrong?” he asked, confused and startled, but only saw Yi shake his head, faintly smiling. Though Zheng Xi had seen that broken smile before, the night Yi had confessed to him how he really felt for him. This was not a happy smile, but a pained one. “Yi…,” he repeated and felt Yi’s hand caressing his cheek.

“You fucking asshole,” Yi sniffed and swallowed hard, “you could have found a better way to calm me down…,” he tried to chuckle. "Don't use this against me...," he whispered.

"I...," Zheng Xi started then briefly lowered his eyes. "I didn't use this as a weapon...," he sighed.

"Then as what?" Yi sniffed, the tears blurring his vision.

Lowering his eyes for a moment, Zheng Xi pondered for a moment, trying to put his thoughts in order. Everything sounded like a good damn reason for why he had kissed him, but that was just in his head; the moment he wanted to word those thoughts, they all sounded a bit… off. Lightly sighing, Xi leaned in and gingerly kissed Yi’s forehead.

"You know when you sometimes feel like kissing me...," he finally said and watched Yi nod at him. "Well, I also feel that sometimes...," he added, and without another word, he leaned in again, "I want to kiss you...," he whispered, the tip of his tongue, briefly touching Yi's lips, making him silently moan in surprise.

A soft jolt made Yi shudder, and he instinctively parted his lips, responding to the kiss in kind. Those words had been enough for him, if Xixi wanted that, too, then it was okay. His head was swimming, and he couldn't focus even if he now needed to ask Xi so many questions. He simply clung to him, his fingers curling tightly into Zheng Xi's t-shirt, not letting go of him.

“Though...," Xi finally said when they parted, "are you calmer?” he smiled at him.

“Not even fucking close!” Yi turned his head and looked away, but Xi only made him look back at him. 

“That’s what you think this is? Me trying to trick you?” he asked, but Yi didn’t answer.

“I don’t know what to think…,” he sighed, “I want…,” he started then stopped, “you know what I want, but that’s not how it goes…,” he sniffed again.

“What if it’s a start?” Zheng Xi asked, Yi suddenly looking at him.

“You don’t mean it…,” his jaws clenched for a moment.

“Did it look like I didn't mean it?” Zheng Xi sniffed, his expression suddenly serious.

“From where does all this come from?” Yi breathed out, almost exasperated. If he would only have the guts to shake him a little, shout at him, but he felt like he was about to melt. His knees were weak, and his arms felt heavy. He didn't know if there were the aches caused by the fall or all this was caused by Zheng Xi and his cursed kiss.

“From the same place it comes from you,” Yi suddenly heard Xi answer, a soft smile. “I know I asked for a lot of patience, and I will ask for even more, but… maybe…,” he stopped for a moment, “maybe today made me realise I need to stop kidding myself and not say that it’s not mutual…,” he admitted, lowering his eyes for a moment.

Zheng Xi remained silent after that admission but then felt his cheek being cupped in Yi’s hands as he was gently pulled down. A soft kiss was placed onto his lips once more, then another one on his forehead. 

“I’ll wait…,” Yi whispered and chuckled, his laugh laced with tears. “I’ll wait,” he now whispered and kissed Xi again, pulling him against him.

Leaning in, Xi hugged him in return, burying his face in the nook of Yi's neck. “Calmer?” he silently chuckled, holding him to him as though it was finally dawning on him what had happened that day.

“Not even close…,” Yi repeated, but this time smiled as well. Alright, he needed to admit it, the 'almost accident' had been indeed unfortunate, but where life takes, it also gives, and while one of his nine cat lives had been taken, something else was handed back, and that something was lying in his arms right now.Best trade ever!


End file.
